It is known to attach together a set of members using a blind rivet assembly. The use of a blind rivet to attach members together is particularly useful in the assembly or repair of vehicle bodies or other applications in which access can be obtained to only one side of one of the members (a top member), with the other member (a bottom member) being hidden and inaccessible below the top member.
It would be desirable to provide improvements in the blind rivet method of attaching members together. For example, improvements to make such attachments more reliable by electronically monitoring the installation of the blind rivet.